Instants manqués
by alisgalieno
Summary: OS. 'Il passa à autre chose. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'un instant.' HGDM ; SSLE.
1. Drabble 1 : Drago & Hermione

**Drabble n°1 : ****Drago & Hermione**

**Bonjour ! J'ai décidé de créer une fiction pour mettre tous les drabbles que je ferais sur les personnages, les couples que je voudrais mettre en avant. Si vous avez des préférences, pour certains personnages, couples ou trios, vous pouvez sans problème me les dire par mp ou par une review. Sinon, c'est la première fois que j'écris réellement du Drago x Hermione, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop si ma vision n'est pas conforme à vos goûts. Bonne lecture !**

--------------------------------------------------  
**Un bal**

Bon Dieu qu'elle était belle, dans sa robe de soie pervenche… qu'elle était jolie, la Granger, ses cheveux impeccablement lissés, accompagnée de Vicktor Krum. Pour une fois que Drago la complimentait, même intérieurement, il fallait que Pansy ne cesse de lui demander de danser, de se montrer dans tout Poudlard alors qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. En cet instant, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Hermione, qui souriait plus fort que jamais, qui avait l'air heureuse. Pendant une seconde il s'imagina à ses côtés… et fut pris d'un fou rire. Puis il passa à autre chose. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'un instant.

**

**Souffrance**

Drago savait qu'il n'était pas parfait, qu'il avait accompli de nombreux actes dont il n'était pas fier. Mais ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir, c'était d'avoir fait du mal à Hermione… il revoyait la tristesse dans son regard, comme s'il l'avait blessé personnellement, ce qui était probablement le cas. Il avait essayé de changer, pour lui, bien sûr, mais aussi pour elle. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir malheureuse. Bien qu'il ne soit rien pour elle. Il allait changer et devenir meilleur. Il eut un pâle sourire à cet idée et tourna la page pour un avenir prochain.

**

**Jalousie**

Une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, qu'il payait avec ce qui lui restait de la fortune de son père. De temps en temps il allait au bar et il la voyait passer avec Weasley. Et chaque fois, il avait honte. Alors il cherchait une nouvelle conquête, chaque fois plus belle, généralement une ancienne de Serpentard, et il attendait qu'elle revienne, qu'elle exprime une pointe de jalousie… mais rien, elle ne faisait aucunement attention à lui mais lui la trouvait toujours plus épanouie… alors un jour, il cessa simplement son manège, fit ses valises et quitta le Chaudron Baveur pour ne plus jamais y retourner.

**

**Ce que la raison ignore...**

Drago aimait sa femme de tout son cœur, c'était vrai. C'était une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui, avouait-il sans hésiter. Mais il y'avait une autre raison, absurde, qu'il tentait de refouler au plus profond de son être… elle ressemblait à Hermione. Une Hermione plus menue, moins tenace, mais plus froide et mystérieuse. Une Hermione qui ne faisait pas honte à sa famille, une Sang-pur. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer et ne se demandait même pas pourquoi. Il prenait ce fait comme immuable et c'était, pour lui, très bien ainsi. Car près de lui dormait le petit Scorpius et dès qu'il se réveillerait, il oublierait ces hésitations.

**

**Nouvelle génération**

Sur le quai de la gare, Drago contemplait son fils avec de l'admiration mêlé de peur. Il était content de Scorpius, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, cependant Drago avait confiance en lui : son petit blondinet ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs que lui. Il y veillerait personnellement… alors qu'il tenait la main d'Astoria, sa femme, il sentit le regard d'Hermione Weasley se poser sur lui. Il jeta un œil vers elle ; sa fille était son portrait craché dans son attitude. Drago murmura alors à l'oreille de son fils : « Ne te fais pas avoir par cette petite, veux-tu. »


	2. Drabble 2 : Severus & Lily

**Drabble n°2 : ****Severus & Lily**

**Voici la seconde série de drabbles consacrés aux couples interdits. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, les séries sont pour l'instant consacrées aux Serpentard. J'espère que vous apprécierez. A part cela, les deux drabbles ****Rêve éclairé**** et ****Manques**** contiennent du lemon très léger. La série passe pour ces deux drabbles en K+. Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me reviewez !**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Enfance**

Severus Rogue savait qu'il avait été un enfant conçu dans l'amour… et pourtant ce foyer, censé être rassurant, il le fuyait. Il craignait les accès de fureur de son père, et son seul espoir, c'était de rentrer enfin à Poudlard. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre… dire qu'au début il avait pris cet ange pour une vulgaire moldue. C'était une sainte qu'il appréciait au-delà de la simple amitié, mais il était trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte. Pour l'heure, elle était son oasis de paix, et ensemble ils échafaudaient des plans pour Poudlard. Parce que c'était évident qu'ils seraient amis pour toujours.

**

**La lettre morte**

Il est tard et pour une fois Severus n'est pas plongé dans ses livres de potions, loin de là. Il écrit. Et chacun des mots, il se creuse la tête pour tenter de les trouver alors qu'il sait bien que sa tâche est vaine. Il ne va pas dormir cette nuit là. Sur la feuille est inscrit ces quelques mots : _Lily, je m'excuse… _il les barre violemment. Puis : Lily, je crois t'apprécier et même si… il envoie au loin le parchemin et recommence : _Lily, j'ai été idiot, si tu savais comme je m'en veux…_ et sur une nouvelle feuille, il avoue enfin : _Lily, je t'aime. Pardonne-moi._ Il cachette sa lettre et y met finalement feu.

**

**Ignorance est mère de prudence**

« -Pousses toi, Severus !  
-Je voudrais juste savoir si ce que l'on dit est vrai. Ce n'est pas un crime il me semble.  
-Oui, je sors avec James Potter ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut t'intéresser ! »  
Severus devient livide, esquisse une moue et voudrait frapper ce crétin de Potter. Parce que lui, Severus Rogue, est le seul à aimer véritablement la jeune fille. Il la harcèle alors qu'il voudrait l'embrasser… il se sent tellement laid, tellement mauvais par rapport à la pure Gryffondor…  
« -Sors avec qui tu veux. Ne viens plus me parler, comme d'habitude. Adieu… Evans » crie t-il bien qu'il veuille seulement dire : « Je t'aime ».

**

**Rêve éclairé**

Rogue a vingt-et-un an et chaque nuit est peuplé de ses désirs, de son désir… il n'aime qu'elle et tous les matins il se réveille en sueur… dans ses fantasmes, il voit Lily à ses côtés, qui le caresse… il en gémit de plaisir. Bien sûr il ne l'a jamais fait parce qu'il savait qu'elle serait l'unique…. Il sentait la chaleur de ses mains parcourir son corps à la recherche de l'osmose parfaite… qu'elle était belle quand il entrait en elle et qu'il sentait qu'elle était heureuse d'être à ses côtés… ses longs cheveux filaient entre ses doigts et au moment où elle prononçait son nom d'une voix pleine d'amour, Severus se réveillait et regrettait. Encore.

**

**Manques**

En fait, la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, Rogue s'en souvenait très bien. C'était avec Bellatrix. Son mari venait d'être incarcéré et c'était étrange l'effet qu'avait produit ses larmes sur le dur professeur des potions. Parce que lui aussi était en deuil, Lily, la seule qu'il avait jamais aimé, venait de mourir. Ils avaient chacun trouvé en l'autre un substitut. Elle manquait d'amour. Lui manquait de Lily. Tout était venu si vite… cette nuit là, Rogue ne s'était pas senti devenir un homme, il pleurait juste un être et durant tout l'acte, il n'avait pensé qu'à elle…

**

**Il n'avait que onze ans…**

Severus ne le supportait pas. Il n'avait rien de Lily. C'était James Potter bis, un gamin prétentieux, aussi doué en Quidditch qu'il était mauvais en potions. Dumbledore le trouvait attachant. Lui le trouvait détestable. C'est sûr, avec un père aussi déplorable, on ne pouvait ne tirer rien de bon. Mais au fond de lui, Rogue avait pensé retrouver certaines qualités de cœur de sa mère, Lily. Il n'en était rien. Il avait même sa petite bande avec qui il faisait les quatre cents coups, Severus hésitait encore à les appeler les Maraudeurs. Mais les yeux verts émeraudes l'en empêchaient toujours…

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Drabble suivant : **Bellatrix Lestrange et Tom Jedusor


End file.
